Ethel di Angelo
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Ethan gets slipped a gender potion from Misty and Lily. When Will is assigned to take care of him, will sparks fly? Rated T for minor coarse language. Slash, Ethan/Will. Fem! Ethan!


_Story Title:__ Ethel di Angelo_

_Story Description: __Ethan gets slipped a gender potion from Misty and Lily. When Will is assigned to take care of him, will sparks fly? Rated T for minor coarse language. Slash, Ethan/Will. Fem! Ethan!_

_Main Pairing: __Will/Ethan_

_Side Pairing: __Nico/Melody, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Leo/Reyna, and Frank/Hazel_

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus. They both belong to Rick Riordan, who amazes us with his writing. I'm not 50 year old, nor do I have the amazing writing power he has. I also heard he's making a Norse Mythology Book Series! YAY! LOL. So this is my first attempt for a slash story. I'd like it if you gave me some feedback if it's good or mot. Thanks!_

_Fandom: __Percy Jackson, Sequel to the Choice Series._

_Rated: __ Rated T for some language, not dirty._

Ethan di Angelo was in the Hades cabin, laying on his iron bed, Black Veil Brides blasting out of his earphones.

_This Heart of Fire is burning proud,_

_I am every dream you have lost and never found._

_This Heart of Fire is stronger now._

"Heart of Fire", Black Veil Brides

Unknown to him, Misty and Lily Stoll, Daughter of Connor and Travis Stoll, was standing near him, an evil grin on their faces.

"This is what happens when someone messes with our potions!" Misty snickered.

Lily threw the potion down to the floor, pink steam coming from it.

The last thing Ethan heard was his scream.

When Ethan woke up, he saw his mother, Melody, looking at him shocked.

Melody turned to the door.

"Lily and Misty Stoll, what have you done to my son?!" She bellowed.

Lily, Misty, and Ethan cringed.

When Melody's mad, it's not pretty.

"W-W-We used a gender swapping potion." Misty stuttered.

"A gender switching potion," A man's voice mused. Once the man stepped out of the shadows, it revealed the God of Torture, and his father, Nico di Angelo.

"I-I-I got turned into a girl?" Ethan stuttered. He winced at how high his voice was.

Dad nodded. He didn't look happy at all.

"You look so much like Kirito from Sword Art Online, Ethan. Or the girl version, that is." Mom snickered.

Ethan's ears stained dark red.

Nico glared at Melody.

"Nana, stop making him feel uncomfortable." He demanded.

"What? It's true," Mom said, a smile on her face.

Dad scowled.

But then, a smile formed on his face. Dad sighed.

"You're too adorable for your own good, Nana." Dad said, wrapping his arms around her, moms head placed in his shoulder. I resisted the urge to puke, because I felt really happy for them. After 12 years of not seeing each other, they deserved to be happy.

Mom grabbed a mirror and gave it to him.

When Ethan saw his reflection, he couldn't believe what he saw.

He, or she now, had long, black hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, doe black like eyes, pale olive skin, full pink lips, and was wearing his normal clothes, but they were smaller. The earphones weren't in his ears anymore.

Misty and Lily handed back his earphones, while Ethan glared.

"Right, since we transformed you into a girl, Ethan, we picked out a name for you already!" Misty said, delighted.

Ethan's eyebrow rose.

"Ethel di Angelo! You like it?" Lily asked.

"Ethel di Angelo," Ethan or was it Ethel now, muttered. It wasn't _that _bad of a name.

"Alright, fine." She decided.

"But how do I get out of this potion? Can it be cured? Or reversed?" She asked again.

Misty and Lily's smiles got even wider.

"The only way you can get out of this is that you have to kiss your crush." Misty said, grinning ear to ear.

Ethan went red.

His crush? Oh gods, his crush was Will Solace, the immortal son of Apollo. When dad found out, he went mad.

Ethel shuddered. That wasn't a great day for her.

Nico, Melody, Misty, and Lily grinned, and bolted out the door.

"Mom! Dad! Lily! Misty! Come on, don't leave me!" Ethel complained.

"You need to figure things on your own now, Ethel." Mom yelled.

Ethel furrowed her eyebrows. What in the name of Tartarus did her mother mean?

Ethel sighed, she would have to figure it out later.

Word of Ethan getting hit with a gender potion spreaded around camp like a wildfire. Well, it _was _a pretty big camp, not to mention that there were a lot of Aphrodite/Venus kids.

Ethel sighed again, wanting to get out of this form already.

A knock on the door however, froze her.

When the person was revealed, she looked into the shocked electric blue eyes of Will Solace.

Will and Ethel stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, your mom sent me here. She said that I needed to take care of you for a while." Will said, scratching the top of his head, a faint blush surrounding his cheeks.

_That's so adorable, _Ethel thought, a faint smile was on her face. When Will saw her smiling, his face became _redder_.

Will stuttered some words under his breath, but Ethel didn't hear.

Will slowly came closer, upping his warm hands on hers.

Ethel's face steamed red. Her eyes got wide, and she stared at him in disbelief, but motioned him to come closer.

Slowly, Will's face connected with hers, and he kissed her.

_Finally, _Ethel thought, wrapping her arms around Will's neck, Will pulling her closer.

A golden light surrounded Ethel. Will pulled away from her, and was forced to close his eyes for a moment.

Once the light disappeared, a mirror was flashed on him.

He was back to his normal self again! Ethan could've shouted, screamed, or cheered in joy.

Will's jaw was dropped, his eyes wide.

"Ethan?" He murmured.

Ethan grinned. "In the flesh." He announced.

Will looked shocked for a second, before he reached over and kissed Ethan again.

Ethan smiled in the kiss, now finally understanding what his mother meant, and why Lily and Misty threw the potion in the first place. They _all _were pushing both of them to get together.

_Gods, I'm such an idiot, _Ethan thought.

(A/N: Hahaha. Ethan is an idiot. LOL).

Once they pulled away, Will and Ethan were grinning like idiots until . . .

The door bursted open, revealing Camp Jupiter and Camp-Half-Blood, all grinning like idiots.

"Finally!" The Seven cried, including Nico, Melody, and Reyna.

Will and Ethan's faces became red.

"Alright! Let's celebrate!" Percy cheered.

The Camps cheered as one, and hoisted us on their shoulders, causing both of us to laugh, and making Melody and Nico grin.

_Finally. And it all started with a Gender Swapping Potion, _they thought as they kissed each other, Nico arms wrapping around her waist.

**A/N: And done! Took two days to get this typed up! Please review! I couldn't finish it yesterday because I was busy finishing up Wings and Catarella. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy, romantic, slash story! I barely used ANY cursing in this, so that's weird to me. I usually put a lot, but this is good too! Hope you enjoyed reading and click the Review Button! **


End file.
